zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/Christmas Break! Christmas Break! Fa La La La La!
As of 2 hours ago on this fine day Friday, December 18, 2015, I am on winter/Christmas/not Hanukkah because it ended days ago and also, fun fact, it isn't even a very important holiday to Jews, but everybody thinks it's important because it's around Christmas/Kwanzaa/not St. Lucia's Day cause that was Sunday/winter solstice/Christmas Eve for us Poles because many European nations actually celebrate on the afternoon before Christmas, and Christmas is just a boring church day/New Year's Eve even though I'm not going to do anything as usual because my life is boring/New Year's Day even though that's a day that is spent sleeping/not the Epiphany because that's a few days into the New Year and also is irrelevant except for those in devoutly Catholic countries like Poland, Italy or Spanish-speaking countries/ break. I will return to hell/school/what's the difference/ on Monday, January 4, 2016. I am so happy to be on winter break. Mostly because of sleep, sleep, sleep and sleep. Did I mention sleep? So, here are my plans for every day: Friday, December 18, 2015: Go get a haircut at 6:00PM. This is going to be my second since I'm back in the USA, and the first time I wasn't so satisfied. My Polish barber was a family friend and she knew how to do the do. Saturday, December 19, 2015: For some reason, I got tricked into going into my cousin's birthday party. Well, not tricked. At school on Tuesday, my mom asked if I wanted to go because my aunt wanted to know how many tickets to buy. I said I did, and so did my sister. Then, it hit me: what the hell? I don't want to spend my Saturday with a bunch of 10 or 11 year olds. But it was too late to bail out, mom already said we're going. But turns out it's a family event so my cousin's cousin who is like 13 and I'm kind of friends with is also going to be there. Phew! We're going to see the new Star Wars movie, and then pizza at their house, or something. Monday, December 21, 2015: I'm going to the doctor's. Yay. I don't like getting my hair cut or going to the doctor's, dentist's, etc. I just don't like leaving the house, lol. Tuesday, December 22, 2015: My cousin's cousin, the same who'll be at the party tomorrow, MIGHT come over. Thursday, December 24, 2015: Since Christmas Eve is the most important part of the season for the Poles, rather than Christmas Day, I'm going to my mom's sister (the aunt from the birthday party is my dad's sister) and I am PISSED. My mom's other sister and her fiance will be there. I like them. But my aunt's husband has such a WHITE TRASH family. I hate them! And they're all going to be there... yuck. This year, I've realized that Halloween, and to a lesser extent, Thanksgiving, aren't so great. It seems like I'll also stop liking Christmas. That means my favorite holidays will end up being New Year's Eve, because even if I don't do anything interesting, which is usually the case, there's still the excitement of the new year, and Easter, because it's like Christmas. Sure, it may be less exciting, but it's in the spring, so at least it's getting warmer and flowers are blooming and stuff. For Christmas, it's just gloomy. Friday, December 25, 2015: We might have somebody come over for Christmas... might. If not, I would love to stay in my pajamas all day... but I wouldn't be able to anyway, because church. Thursday, December 31, 2015: So, the only time I've been out of the house on New Year's Eve was in 2007 (my first New Year's) and 2011. They were both family events. The rest I spent at home, and they've gotten more boring as time goes on. As a little boy, it was interesting because my bedtime was hours before midnight and staying up so late was crazy. Nowadays, I often stay up till midnight on the weekends. Still, it'll be more interesting because I'll stay downstair and watch TV rather than quietly staying in my room. Oh, and also, it's more exciting, because, duh, it's a whole new year! This year I'll probably make some finishing touches to my deadpool teams, and watch TV into the new year. Um... yeah. Interesting break. What are y'all's plans? Merry Christmas! Category:Blog posts